Storage systems, such as solid-state drives (SSDs) embedded in a mobile device, such as a phone, tablet, or wearable device, can execute many input/output operations (e.g., read, write, trim, and flush) during use of the mobile device. The operations may further include characteristics, such as timestamps on initiation and completion, and peripheral data, such as power state and aggregate queue depth. Analysis of these input/output commands and their characteristics can be used to design and implement algorithms for data storage. In operation, an application running in the storage system can log the various operations that take place, and this log can be analyzed by a computing device. In data analysis environments for storage workloads, there are often millions of individual data points that represent specific characteristics of the I/O input/output operations sent from the mobile device (host) to the storage system, and vice versa.